thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Granpuff
Granpuff is a Thomas and Friends episode from season four. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3 and was uploaded on January 13, 2013. George Carlin's American narration was used for the remake. Plot One cold, wintry night on the Island of Sodor, the howling wind keeps the engines in the shed awake. Toby decides that what the engines need is to listen to a mysterious story, albeit with a happy ending. Thomas tells the others a story his driver had told him recently: In the story Thomas tells, there are three engines who lived on the Mid Sodor Railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Duke was the oldest of the three and had been named after the Duke of Sodor. Duke felt very proud of this and decided it was his responsibility to keep the younger engines in order. While other engines came and went, Duke outlasted all of them. Stuart and Falcon gave Duke the nickname "Granpuff" and were very fond of him, but did sometimes tire of hearing about his Grace and would occasionally tease him. Duke warned Stuart and Falcon one day that if they did not behave, they would end up like Smudger; Duke told them that Smudger was a showoff, who ran roughly and often derailed, spilling his loads. Duke tried to warn him, but Smudger simply did not care and laughed at Duke. But he quickly stopped laughing when the manager told Smudger he was going to be useful one way or another. From then on, the only running Smudger did was as a generator behind the shed. He never went on the rails again. Stuart and Falcon began behaving better and all three remained friends for many years. However, this all ended when hard times came. The mines that the engines depended on for work closed and the railway soon followed. As a result, the engines were all put up for sale. Stuart and Falcon were bought together, but no one wanted to buy Duke due to his old age. Stuart and Falcon promised Duke that they would find another railway for him to run on. Duke's crew oiled him one last time, then put tarps on him snugly in his shed and bid him a final goodbye as they left to find new jobs. Duke then decides to go to sleep, thinking it will help pass the time and waits for the day he would be able to run again. As the years went by, torrents of rain washed soil down from the mountains and trees and hedges grew over the shed. No one would know from looking that a small shed was there, nor an engine asleep inside it. Back in the present, Thomas stops there and Percy is sad that there is no happy ending. Thomas tells Percy that there is one, but it will have to wait until next time. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Duck * Duke * Falcon * Stuart * Smudger/Bertram (Both appear, Smudger speaks, Bertram cameos) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt I (cameo) * Albert (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Sir Haydn (cameo) * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (does not speak) An Irish tank engine resembling Luke also appears. Trivia * This was the first remake Thomas1Edward2Henry3 did that did not feature a Season 5 episode. This was also the first time a remake using George Carlin's narration was used. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Duke